Santa Baby
by Cami Sky
Summary: Xmas Serie. Este año, Sakura había encontrado el mejor regalo que darle a Naruto. Nada de ropa, ramen o shuriken. Estas Navidades, el regalo del rubio iba a ser ella misma, con un lazo de color rojo anudado al cuello.


¡Hola niños y niñas! ¡Esta vez he regresado prontito!

Cada vez falta menos para la Naivdad y yo ando más feliz que una perdiz. Mi casita ya se encuentra decorada y planeo decorar mi oficina también; a pesar de que tengo varios Grinch allí que no tienen nada de espíritu navideño. Uf, no entiendo como no les puede gustar la Navidad, siendo como es una festividad para pasarla en familia y con todos tus seres queridos. Creo que eso es lo que más me gusta de esta época. Aparte de la decoración, la música y la comida. Yo ya ando cantando villancicos por la calle... claro que las demás personas me miran raro, pero solo las ignoro.

Nadie me va a arruinar la felicidad navideña.

Y hablando de Navidad...

Vengo con otro fic de la serie de one-shot "Xmas serie". Esta vez, con una historia un tanto más... sugerente que la anterior. ¡Todo es culpa de Kylie Minogue! Esta vez, la inspiración salió de la canción Santa Baby, interpretada justamente por Kylie Minogue. ¿La habeís escuchado alguna vez? Os recomiendo que la pongan mientras leen, solo así entenderán porqué digo que esta historia salió algo más sugerente que la anterior.

Es sorpredente la cantidad de cosas que puedo pensar por minuto... pero que conste que no he puesto ninguna de esas cosas aquí.

Por cierto, quiero agradecer a todos los que me habeís dejado un review en "Last Christmas", este fic va para ustedes con todo mi cariño.

Venga, os dejo con la historia.

**Santa Baby**

-Un poco de perfume y estoy lista.

Si había una festividad que le gustase a Sakura Haruno era, definitivamente, la Navidad. El ambiente alegre de las calles, las decoraciones de las tiendas, el chocolate caliente, los regalos… o simplemente pasar tiempo con su familia y amigos. Era la única época del año en que casi todos los shinobis regresaban a casa y podían verse. Era la época en abundaban las reuniones y fiestas, celebrando la amistad y esperando un nuevo año lleno de esperanza. Además, era la única temporada del año en que los Haruno se reunían, costase lo que costase. Navidad era la excusa perfecta. Muy pocas veces podía verse con su familia al completo; tíos, primos y demás parientes llegaban de diferentes aldeas hacia Konoha, en un acuerdo tácito para poder pasar las fiestas todos juntos, como el clan comerciante que verdaderamente eran.

Guardaba grandes recuerdos de las Navidades de su infancia.

Regalos, cada uno más hermoso que el anterior.

Cena deliciosa, hecha por su madre y tías.

Risas.

Abrazos.

Amor.

Había tenido mucha suerte.

Este año no iba a ser la excepción. Todos los Haruno iban a reunirse en su casa para la cena de Navidad. Una celebración a lo grande, como siempre había sido.

Pero no estaba en sus planes asistir esta vez.

Oh no, esta vez ella tenía un plan muy diferente para su Noche Buena. Este era el primer año que tenía novio y quería pasar las fiestas con él. Y le había preparado una sorpresa especial.

Todo había sido idea de Ino.

Alegando que Naruto nunca había tenido unas Navidades muy felices, la rubia había encontrado el regalo perfecto para hacerle al ojiazul. Un regalo que, según palabras de la Yamanaka, iba a ser las delicias del revoltoso Uzumaki.

-¡Apúrate frentona! ¡Que no tenemos toda la noche!

Sakura se mordió el labio inferior con impaciencia, preguntándose cómo se había dejado convencer.

-¿Estas segura de que es un buen plan?-preguntó dubitativa.

-Completamente-respondió la rubia kunoichi con confianza-Yo hice lo mismo el año pasado con Shikamaru y obtuve muy buenos resultados.

La pelirosa suspiró y se encomendó a todos los dioses del cielo.

El regalo de Naruto iba a ser ella misma. Con un muy sugerente vestido rojo escotado que apenas le cubría los muslos, botas negras altas, un cinturón negro ancho y un lazo rojo al cuello lo iba a esperar en su departamento, sentada en la mesa de la sala, delante del árbol de Navidad que habían decorado juntos.

Por Kami-sama, solo esperaba que al rubio no le diese un infarto al verla así. Lo necesitaba de una sola pieza.

-Hay que darnos prisa-exhortó la Yamanaka con una sonrisa, mientras terminaba de darle color a las mejillas de la pelirosa-Shika no podrá entretener a Naruto por mucho tiempo.

Las kunoichis abandonaron juntas el apartamento de la rubia; encaminándose hacia el del ninja más impredecible de Konoha para ultimar los detalles de su regalo.

* * *

Naruto Uzumaki ingresó a su vivienda con los brazos cargados de bolsas llenas de obsequios. Le había costado una pequeña fortuna, pero había comprado regalos para absolutamente todos los parientes de su Sakura-chan. Había sido invitado al almuerzo del día siguiente y quería causar una buena primera impresión a su futura familia política. Quería que su primera comida familiar fuese un éxito rotundo. Por eso, se había comprado un nuevo pantalón, zapatos, una camisa e incluso una corbata. Daba gracias a los cielos porque Shikamaru se hubiese ofrecido a acompañarlo.

Dejó las bolsas a un lado de la puerta, listas para ser recogidas y no olvidarlas de casualidad.

Recién en ese momento se dio cuenta de que ocurría algo extraño en su apartamento.

Las luces apagadas realzaban el titilar de las pequeñas luces rojas y doradas que decoraban su árbol de Navidad, las ventanas herméticamente cerradas, un gran espacio abierto en el centro de su salón, una fragancia cautivante que flotaba en el aire… y, en medio de todo, una chica sentada a horcajadas encima de la mesa.

Su Sakura-chan en un vestido rojo que dejaba poco a la imaginación.

Su mandíbula se abrió de par en par, completamente sorprendido. Nunca antes había visto a su novia en un traje tan corto y con un escote tan pronunciado. Sus ojos recorrieron el cuerpo de la pelirosa ávidamente; deteniéndose en las largas piernas, los hombros delicados, la fina cintura, el lazo que llevaba anudado al cuello y en lo sensual que se veía sujetando su cabello rosa en dos coletas altas.

-He sido una buena niña, así que apúrate a bajar por la chimenea esta noche.

El sonido de la voz de la ojiverde lo despertó de su ensoñación, arrancándolo abruptamente de sus más apasionadas fantasías.

-Esperare por ti. Piensa en toda la diversión que me perdí, en todos los chicos que no bese. El próximo año podría ser igual de buena si revisas mi lista de navidad. Apúrate a bajar por la chimenea esta noche.

La pelirosa bajó suavemente de la mesa en que se encontraba sentada y se dirigió hacia su novio con movimientos lentos, remarcando el balanceo de sus caderas.

El rubio tragó saliva, tratando se calmarse. Definitivamente Sakura era la mujer más sensual que conocía. Y esta noche estaba mucho más atractiva que nunca. ¿Cómo es que una mujer como ella estaba enamorada de un inútil como él? Uno de los grandes misterios del mundo. Y no dejaba de dar gracias por eso. Era un hombre afortunado, de eso no había duda alguna.

-Feliz Navidad Naruto-murmuró la ojiverde cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca del rubio como para que este apreciase el brillo de su labial.

-De hecho que es feliz Sakura-chan-respondió el ojiazul con voz grave mientras la tomaba por la cintura y la acercaba más a su cuerpo-Muy, muy feliz.

-Espero que te guste-ronroneó la chica, con sus brazos deslizándose suavemente por el cuello de su novio-porque este año tu regalo soy yo.

¡Al diablo el almuerzo familiar! ¡Nada era más importante que la mujer que tenía entre sus brazos en esos momentos!

Se apoderó de los labios de la pelirosa casi con desesperación. Kami-sama, como amaba a esta mujer.

-Hora de desenvolver mi regalo-susurró Naruto, sin apenas separar sus labios de los de la chica, antes de cogerla en brazos y encaminarse a su dormitorio para pasar, con toda seguridad, las Navidades más felices de su vida.

* * *

Pues aquí quedó, aquí murio.

No quise continuarlo, me parece que queda implícito lo que va a ocurrir dentro de ese dormitorio. No quería tener que cambiar el rating de la historia, así que preferí dejarlo así, implicito.

Pero el que me diga que no sabe lo que va a pasar, me esta miento.

¿Que os ha parecido este fic?

Si bien buena parte de la inspiración vino de la canción, debo confesar que ver una imagen en devianart también ayudó a dar forma a la historia. Es que encontrarte con un dibujo de una Sakura en un muy pequeño traje de Mama Noela es capaz de conectar las ideas con la canción.

¿Me dejarían un review? No toma mucho tiempo y a mi me hacen enteramente feliz.

Nos vemos en la próxima historia.

Besos de caramelo

Cami Sky


End file.
